jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:5:30.PGS/Wszyscy chłopcy Astrid 2.
=''Tak dobrze przeczytaliście tytuł. Postanowiłam go rozpocząć ze względu na namowy ludzi mi znanych, którzy ciągłymi namowami doprowadzali mnie do białej gorączki (dosłownie). Zatem powracam tym blogiem do początków, lecz pierw pare informacji:= '- Czkawka i Astrid są małżeństwem, mają syna i córkę (we wstępnym założeniu);' '- Od wydarzeń z poprzedniej części minęło 30 lat;' '- Wyspa Berk jest główną wyspą archipelagu, zawarte tam są różnorodne sojusze, które z czasem utowrzyły państwo-Berk stolicą;' '- Na tą chwilę tyle.' Jeśli ktoś chce się pojawić w tym opku lub jego postać proszę o napisaniu mi o nich na tabicy lub w komentarzu pod tym blogiem. Pierwszy wpis z nowego rozdziału już w najbliższy piątek. Poprzednia część tutaj: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:5:30.PGS/Wszyscy_chłopcy_Astrid. 'Rozdział 1: Dedykacja specjalna dla tych co zostawiają po sobie ślad. Dzisiaj nie był zwyczajny dzień. Całe Berk przygotowywało się do dwunastego zjazdu wodzów od czasu Wielkiego Sojuszu. Na to dwudniowe wydarzenie pilnowano, aby nic się nie wydarzyło co mogłoby dopuścić do zerwanie rozejmu. Pierwszego dnia wódz Berk oprowadzał gości po wyspie oraz opowiadał o nowych osiągnięciach i budynkach. Drugiego odbywały się obrady, które decydowały o najbliższych decyzjach na wyspach. -Anaid! Anaid! Oddawaj mi to! – krzyczał młody chłopak o brązowych włosach. -Nie mam zamiaru! – krzyczała ze śmiechem blond włosa uciekająca przed starszym bratem między statkami w porcie. -Proszę Cię! -Nie! Biegła ile tylko miała sił w nogach, aby uciec bratu. Co jakiś czas spoglądała za siebie, aby zobaczyć czy jest nadal goniona, jednak za każdym razem była zawiedziona widokiem zza niej. Po wybiegnięciu z portu biegła ona między budynkami, aby zgubić go jak najszybciej. Przez przypadek jednak wpadła na kogoś co uniemożliwiło jej dalszą ucieczkę. -Anaid uważaj następnym razem. Dlaczego uciekałaś? Anaid: Dlaczego ja mam zawsze takiego pecha? No to teraz człowieku się tłumacz, jak zawsze? -Śpieszyło mi się, przepraszam. -Dlaczego ja Ci nie wierzę? -Na to pytania chyba nie znam odpowiedzi. -Ah, dobrze. Masz być przed zmierzchem w domu. -Anaid! – wołał Ramaz. -Pa tato! – zawołałam i pobiegłam przed siebie. Wspomniałam już, że mam pecha? Zgadza się. Mam i to ogromnego. Człowiek, na którego wpadłam był mój kochany tatuś. Wielki Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka Trzeci, z takim wyjątkiem, że nie taki straszny, jak może się wydawać. Nikt do niego się tak nie zwraca. Ludzie starsi od niego lub w tym samym wieku mówią do niego po imieniu, a reszta to tylko wodzu. Może nie powinnam, ale według mnie jest przystojny, no gdyby nie ta noga i wypadek. Kiedy był podpisać sojusz z jednym wodzem okazało się, że jest tam pełno węgorzy i przez przypadek Hakokieł oparzył mu lewą część twarzy. Sporo się wycierpiał, jednak on się tylko z tego ciągle śmieje wspominając tą historię. Mówiłam, że mam pecha? Tak mam. Podczas tych moich rozmyśleń Ramaz mnie dogonił. Wściekły i zdyszany, ale bardziej wściekły. -Oddawaj to! Nie męcz starego brata! -A na co Ci to było? -Chciałem to umieścić w prezencie urodzinowym dla Ingrid. Co mu zabrałam? A taki jeden kamyczek, nie powiem ładny. Był on połączeniem czerwieni i czerni, miał kształt owalu. -Uhh, masz. -Dziękuję. Następnym razem nie możesz się zwyczajnie zapytać jak człowiek? -Zapomniałeś? Ja muszę utrudniać Ci życiu. – powiedziałam z wrednym uśmieszkiem Ramaz to czysty ojciec. Tak samo wysoki, szczupły, nadopiekuńczy i czasem nie do zniesienia. Ma brązowe włosy zaczesane do tyłu i niebieskie oczy, aby mu w je spojrzeć muszę patrzyć tak jak w niebo, inaczej nie da rady. -Tata mówił, że mamy być w domu przed zmierzchem. -No to chodźmy. -Gdzie?! -Do domu. -Sam sobie idź. Ja mam plany. -Wybacz, ale podczas zjazdu muszę Cię pilnować, aby coś głupiego Ci nie strzeliło do tego jaczego łba. -Ha ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne. Uśmiałam się jak na pogrzebie? -Chodź już i nie marudź. Początek nudny, ale to norma. Następny wpis może w niedziele, jeśli rozgryzę swój telefon i jak na nim edytować wpisy, bo coś mi to nie idzie. Dzisiaj next dłuższy. Następny może pojawić się od piątku do niedzieli. Jak już wstawiać nexta to porządnego pod względem długości. '''Rozdział 2: Ramaz: -Czemu jesteście tacy czerwoni? - spytała nas się mama kiedy weszliśmy do domu wyłaniając się z pokoju. -Musiałem gonić Anaid. Znowu. – powiedziałem, poczym Anaid wysłała nam po uśmiechu i poszła do swojego pokoju. Mama tylko machnęła na nas ręką, zaśmiała się i wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia, czyli nie wiem czego. Miała ona długiego blond warkocza i niebieskie oczy. Czasem zachowuje się i mówi jak Anaid, ale ona wtedy mówi tylko „Ramaz wrodziłeś się w ojca, a Anaid we mnie, jest po równo”. Co do swojego porównania z ojcem się nie zgodzę, co do Anaid to jest prawdą. Jest ona trochę niższa od mamy, ma za to takie same jasne włosy oraz zielone oczy po ojcu. Chciałbym z pewnością, aby zaczęła się w końcu zachowywać jak zwykła dziewczyna, ale ta jak zawsze musi mi utrudniać życie. I człowieku wytrzymaj tutaj. Często ucieka, wraca późno, nigdy jej nie ma gdy jest potrzebna, a komu się za to obrywa? No oczywiście, że mi! Ona chyba nigdy nie dorośnie. Mówią, że to kwestia wieku, ale jak ja miałem szesnaście lat nie zachowywałem się jak ona. -Idę się przejść. -Wrócisz na czas? - spytała się mama -Tak, bądź o to spokojna. Wychodząc z domu czułem na twarzy przyjemy wiatr. Przez cały dzień było dzisiaj wietrznie, ale świeciło słońce. Berk jest niesamowite, nikt tego nie przyzna jeśli tu nie spędzi dnia. Ulice są całe w kamieniu, po którym chodzimy. Pare lat temu została wybudowany budynek, który miał służyć jako nowa Smocza Akademia tylko, że bez areny. Uczono tam nie tylko o smokach, ale też o zielarstwie, medycynie, mapach, astronomii i reszcie potrzebnej wiedzy. Właśnie w niej przed czterema latami zdecydowali o zmianie wyspy. Dzieci sadziły kwiaty, drzewa oraz różnorodne krzewy. Na zajęciach ze stolarki zrobili ławki i kwietniki, przez co na wyspie jest jeszcze przyjemniej. Ciągle ktoś się sprowadza na Berk przez co ciągle są budowane nowe domu i budynki. Uwielbiam to miejsce, nie chciałbym się stąd przenosić. Mówiąc „idę się przejść” zawsze idę z Ingrid za jej dom, gdzie siedzimy i gadamy. Ingrid jest młodsza ode mnie o dwie wiosny. Ma brązowe włosy, jaśniejsze od moich i miedziane oczy. Zawsze stać ją na uśmiech, nawet kiedy jest smutna. Ach ta niepoprawna optymistka. Byłem już niedaleko jej domu gdy zauważyłem ją idącą w moją stronę. -Zmiana planów panie Poważny. -Hej Ingrid. Dlaczego? -Całe życie nie będziemy chyba siedzieć za moim domem prawda? -Jakie masz propozycje? -Chodźmy na klify. -Skoro nalegasz. -Tak. Nalegam. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha idzie ze mną pod rękę. Wszyscy żartują, że ją kocham. Zgadza się, kocham ją, jednak tylko jak przyjaciółkę. Na większą sprawę nie było by to możliwe. Idąc przez las czepiała się drzew i śpiewała piosenki z karczmy, a ja razem z nią. Jak zawsze ubrana w czerwień i bordo śmiałą się z tego jakie życie daje nam wyzwania. Ma przy tych swoich mądrościach sporo racji, jednak nie zawsze trzyma to się całości. Czasem bardzo trudno dotrzymać jej kroku. W żartach nazywa mnie staruszkiem, mam dwadzieścia wiosen, wkrótce dwadzieścia jeden. Za trzy lata mam przejąć tytuł wodza, nie jestem zbytnio zachwycony tym faktem, jednak jak trzeba to nic na to nie poradzę. Teraz wole skupić się na czasie z Ingrid, ponieważ nie zawsze może tak być. Podobno została już obiecana synowi jakiegoś zielarza z Hanawerk. Sama jednak nigdy o tym nie chce mówić, ponieważ sama nie wiem czy jest to prawdą. W jednej z kieszeni kurtki patrzyłąm co jakiś czas czy mam przy sobie kamyk, który kupiłem dzisiaj od Jojena Kupczyka-następcy Johana Kupczyka. Co jakiś czas stawała w miejscy i pytałą się mnie czy słysze, ja na to zawsze co, a ona śpiew. Wszędzie go słyszała. Cztery lata temu zdecydowano na zjeździe wodzów, że smoka można wytresować dopiero po ukończeniu dwudziestu dwóch lat. Nikt nie wie dlaczego dopiero wtedy, tłumaczą nam to tym, że dopiero wtedy jesteśmy wystarczająco dojrzali na tak wielką odpowiedzialność. Nie wszyscy jednak nie potrafią to zrozumieć. Na klifach spędziliśmy sporo czasu, poczym wróciliśmy do wioski odprowadzając ją do domu. Po powrocie do swojego zaatakowała mnie Anaid. -Ładnie to tak się wymykać? -Nie wymknąłem się. Dostałem pozwolenie. Podejrzewam, że ty nie. -Następnym razem weź mnie ze sobą, bo odejdę od zmysłów sama w tym domu. -Przecież wiesz, że to niemożliwe, wychodzę, aby pomyśleć. -Z Ingrid. -I co w związku z tym? -Mnie to nigdy ze sobą nie weźmiesz! -Przy tobie nie mogę się skupić. -Zabierz mnie gdzieś! -Koleżanek nie masz? -Wyjechały do rodziny na Dawnder i Katas. -No dobra. Popłyniemy jutro do Sawnes. Może być? -Dziękuję! – powiedziała i uścisnęłą mnie -Lepiej mnie puść, bo będzie to wyglądać podejrzanie. -A no racja. Pa staruszku. -Dobranoc Anaid. 'Rozdział 3:' Ramaz: Biegnę w lesie za Anaid i Ingrid. Nie wiem co znowu wymyśliły, biegły przed siebie nie oglądając się za siebie, tylko mnie wołały. Drzewa zaczęły znikać. Po chwili byliśmy na plaży. Weszły do wody, poczym zaczęły się zamieniać w morską pianę. Pobiegłem w ich stronę, zaczęły krwawić, a one krzyczały obudź się. -Obudź się! -Ciężko go obudzić. -I ty mi to mówisz? Ją muszę z nim mieszkać! -Co się drzecie! Jeszcze jest noc! – krzyknąłem siadając Zobaczyłem przed sobą Anaid i Ingrid gapiące się na mnie ze zmartwieniem. -A wam co? – zapytałem -Raczej co tobie. Cały jesteś czerwony i spocony. – powiedziała Ingrid siadając obok mnie, położyła mi dłoń na czole – Gorączki nie masz. Miałeś zły sen? -Można tak to ująć. Co tutaj robisz Ingrid? -Anaid mnie zaprosiła. Powiedziała, że płyniecie na Sawnes. -Przecież wczoraj sama mówiłaś, że Cię nigdy ze sobą nie zabieram tylko zawsze gdzieś chodzę z Ingrid, a teraz ją zaprosiłaś? – powiedziałem siostrze -Zmieniłam zdanie. Uznałam, że sama z tobą cały dzień nie jestem w stanie wytrzymać. -Dobra. Możecie wyjść? Muszę się ogarnąć. -A od kiedy ty taki świętoszek? – powiedziała z przekąsem Anaid -Nie używaj słów, których znaczenia nie znasz. -Chodź An. Jeszcze znowu będzie czerwony. Zaczęły się śmiać, naprawdę dziewczyny bardzo śmieszne. Ostatecznie ubrałem się i umyłem. Teraz jest plus/minus około szóstej. Kiedy zacząłem schodzić na dół dziewczyny zaczęły gwizdać dla żartu, wywróciłem tylko na to oczami powstrzymując się od komentarza. Weszłem do kuchni gdzie zastałem tatę. -Dzień dobry. -Co taki ponury? -Z jedną się da wytrzymać, ale z dwoma kobietami? Dzisiaj zwariuję. -Sam tego chciałeś. -Aby mieć spokój. -Poświęć się dzisiaj, a potem przy następnej okazji będziesz odwlekać do jeszcze następnej. -Tak jak ty z tą wystającą deską z podłogi w pokoju Anaid? -Przynajmniej wiem kiedy wraca do domu jak zwieje wieczorem. -Fakt. Wszyscy słyszymy jak się drze kiedy upadnie. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać pijąc herbatę, po paru minutach przyszły dziewczyny. -Co plotkujecie? – spytała się Anaid -Przecież to twoje zajęcie córciu. -Widzisz z kim ja muszę mieszkać? Mam dwóch Ramazów! Z jednym da się wytrzymać, ale z dwoma już niewykonalne! – powiedziała odgrywając słabą staruszkę przed Ingdir, która tylko posłała jej uśmiech. -Też Cię kochamy. – odpowiedziałem -Nie zaprzeczysz jednemu, wyglądasz jak brat bliźniak swojego taty z małymi wyjątkami. – powiedziała Ingrid -Płyniemy czy nie? -Gdzie płyniecie? – spytał się tata -Do Sawnes. Wrócimy na czas. -Ramaz pamiętaj, że odpowiadasz za nie. Jesteś najstarszy. -Pamiętam. -Miłej zabawy. -Dziękujemy. – powiedzieliśmy chórem Poszliśmy w miłym, nie bardzo miłym milczeniu do portu ze swoimi rzeczami i popłynęliśmy do Sawnes. 'Rozdział 4:' Niby mi się nie chciało pisać, ale napisałam. Taki nudny, ale w następnym już zacznie się dziać. Next w weekend, ale raczej w niedziele tak jak wczoraj. Życzę miłego czytania. Ramaz: Morze było spokojne, bardzo lekko kołysała łodzią. Usiadłem na końcu łodzi wygodnie, opierając się łokciem o burtę. Wiatr był idealny, nie za mocny, nie za słaby, przy rozłożonych żaglach wiosłowanie było rzeczą zbędną. Niebo zaczęło nabierać jasnoniebieskiego koloru, a słońce było już lekko nad horyzontem. Anaid: Nudzę się. Ramaz i Ingrid byli pogrążeni w myślach. Ja nie umiałam tak usiąść i nic nie robić. Muszę się odezwać. -Co powiecie ciekawego? -Czy ty musisz wszystko psuć? – powiedział Ramaz -Co? -Już nic. -Dajcie sobie teraz spokój. – powiedziała Ingrid - Później sobie podogryzacie. -Ingrid … mogę się o coś ciebie spytać, ale się nie obrazisz? -Wiesz, że właśnie zadałaś mi pytanie o zadanie pytania? -Co ty tak to wszystko komplikujesz? -O co chodzi Anaid? -Kiedy masz ślub? -Nie mam. -A ja słyszałam, że masz. -Uwierz mi na słowo. Nigdy nie miałam i nie będę mieć. -Ramaz masz szanse! – powiedziałam podekscytowana -Anaid proszę. Zlituj się. – powiedział zażenowany Ramaz -No co? -Ramaz ma racje. – odezwała się Ingrid -Zawsze trzymasz jego stronę! -Ponieważ ma racje. -Dlaczego? -Kiedyś z Ingrid doszliśmy do wniosku, że na dłużej to nie ma sensu. Postanowiliśmy zostać przyjaciółmi na dobre i na złe. – powiedział -Czyli byliście razem? -Dawno temu. – odezwała się Ingrid -No ale kiedy? -Parę miesięcy temu. Długo potrwa jeszcze to przesłuchanie? – Ramaz się zdenerwował -Ramaz spokojnie, już dopływamy. – powiedziała Ingrid -Wybraliśmy chyba zły czas na wycieczkę. – powiedział Ramaz -Dlaczego? -Widzicie? Ogień i jakaś obca flota. -Co tam się wydarzyło? -Nie mam pojęcia 'Rozdział 5:' Anaid: Dobiliśmy do brzegu wyspy, jednak łódź zostawiliśmy po jej drugiej stronie. Ramaz kazał mi i Ingrid zostać oraz czekać kiedy wróci. -Anaid stój! Słyszałaś co powiedział Ramaz! Mamy na niego czekać! -Ale ja tak nie mogę! Muszę wiedzieć co się dzieje! -Dlaczego mi to robisz? -Wybacz, ale muszę wiedzieć. -Idę z tobą. Nie będziesz szła tam sama. Ruszyłyśmy w stronę wioski. Szłyśmy schylone wśród różnorodnych krzaków, które porastały tamten obszar wyspy w odległości dziesięciu metrów od dróżki. Słyszałyśmy krzyki ludzi, różne niepokojące i głośne dźwięki, Thor jeden wie skąd. Przy pierwszym Domie od lasu zobaczyłyśmy Ramaza rozmawiającego z ludźmi zza jednego z dalszych domów. Po wiosce biegali ludzie w czerwonych kubrakach z jakimiś patykami zakończonymi metalem, z którego co jakiś czas coś wychodziło zostawiając głośny dźwięk. Na drogach walały się trupy ludzi, kamienie na domach oraz drodze były we krwi. Każdy do z jakiego wyszli zostawał podpalony, a wszystkie kosztowności wyniesione. Wikingowie próbowali walczyć z nimi jednak ich broń była lepsza. Zapewne umierali w męczarniach. Wszystkich młodych mężczyzn i kobiety bito do nieprzytomności na oczach paroletnich dzieci, poczym zaciągano ich na statki. Krzyczeli do siebie w niezrozumiałym przeze mnie języku coś na wzór komend. W jedną chwilę na środek wioski wywleczono wszystkie żywe jak i martwe dzieci, stały one pod ścianą jednego z domu w szeregu. Ludzie w czerwonych kubrakach używając swojej broni zabiły je, zapewne nawet nie mrugnęli. Nigdzie nie widziałam Ramaza. Kiedy wyszłam zza budynku przestałam widzieć. Zasłonięto mi oczy i złapano za ręce oraz nogi. Próbowałam się wyrwać jednak na marne, byli zbyt silni. Słyszałam krzyki Ingrid, które po chwili ucichły, nie wiem co jej zrobili. Poczułam nagłe uderzenie w głowę, straciłam przytomność. 'Rozdział 6:' Astrid: Zbliża się wieczór, a Ramaz i Anaid jeszcze nie wrócili. Coś się wydarzyło, ale nie mam pojęcia co. Zaczęłam się martwić i denerwować. Chodzę po salonie od okna do okna w nadziei, że zaraz ich zobaczę, lecz nadal nic. Zakończyło się już zjazd wodzów, lecz zostali oni jeszcze ze względu na późną porę zakończenia obrad. Nocowali oni w domach gościnnych, przygotowanych dwanaście lat temu nieopodal twierdzy. Wieczór nadchodził nieubłagalnie, a moje przeczucia, że wydarzyło się coś złego były co raz silniejsze. -Nad czym tak myślisz? Gwałtownie odwróciłam się, do osoby mówiącej. To był Czkawka. Zauważył chyba moje zdenerwowanie, ponieważ jego jak dotąd radosna i spokojna mina zmieniła się w zmartwioną i wystraszoną. -Co się stało? -Nie wrócili jeszcze. Anaid spóźniała się zawsze, ale Ramaz był punktualny. Coś się stało. -Polecę ich poszukać. Wezmę ze sobą jeźdźców, wtedy przeczeszemy większy obszar na Sawnes. -Też lecę. -Nie zostań. Jakbyśmy się minęli zastaną kogoś w domu. Niedługo wrócę. Nie martw się. Znajdę ich. -Obiecujesz? -Oczywiście. Wyszedł z domu. Zostałam w domu oczekując jego powrotu. Boję się, że coś im się stało. Usiadłam na fotelu i patrzyłam w okno. Widziałam jak Czkawka woła jeźdźców. Czkawka: -Ale co się stało? - pytał ciągle Sączysmark -Proszę was. Nie zadawajcie mi teraz pytań. Musicie polecieć ze mną na Sawnes. Proszę was o to. Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Eret szli za mną do Akademii po smoki, aby jeszcze przed zachodem dolecieć na Sawnes. Nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Gdybym powiedział, że muszę lecieć po dzieciaki, ponieważ jeszcze nie wróciły nie zrobili by tego. Powiedzieli by, że się za bardzo przejmuję i jak zawsze wrócą do domu. Dzisiaj było jakoś inaczej, dochodziły do mnie złe przeczucia męczące moją duszę. Po dojściu do Akademii wypuściłem smoki, aby każdy z moich towarzyszy mógł do nich dojść. Szczerbatek wraz ze mą się starzeje, gdzieniegdzie pojawiały mu się zmarszczki jak i mi. Wystarczyło, aby spojrzał w moje oczy, poczym wiedział już co mnie trafi, taka była nasza więź. Kiedy jemu coś dolegało zawsze wiedziałem co, tak jak on w moim wypadku. Chociaż nigdy mi tego nie powiedział wiedziałem to. Po pewnym czasie lotu byliśmy blisko Sawnes. Dzień kończył się co raz szybciej wołając za sobą noc. Z domów unosiły się płomienie, był to zły znak. -Co tam się stało? – mówiłem do siebie z każdą chwilę przyspieszając lot. -Czkawka co mamy zrobić? – spytał się mnie Eret dolatując do mnie. -Rozdzielcie się i sprawdźcie wyspę. Eret powiedz to reszcie, a potem dołącz do mnie. 'Rozdział 7:' Czkawka: Wylądowałem na wyspie. Co chwilę zamykałem oczy. Widok był straszny. To śmierć, cierpienie oraz niewinni ludzie, którzy nie zasłużyli na taki koniec. Szczerbatkowi ustawiłem ogon tak, aby latał nad wyspą razem z innymi smokami obserwując wszystko z góry. Na dole wszystko wyglądało gorzej. Wszędzie była krew, ciała i ogień pochłaniający umarłych ludzi oraz ich domy. Na Sawnes nie było smoków. Ludzie nadal im nie ufali, a nikt jednak nie chciał naciskać. Chociaż one nie umarły. Chodziłem po ulicach szukając trójki młodych ludzi. Nie oszczędzili nikogo, ani dzieci, ani starszych. Jednak jedno było zastanawiające, dlaczego nie było tutaj żadnych młodych. Gdzie oni są? Gdzie ich zabrali? Co im zrobili? Usiadłem na ulicy, oparłem ręce łokciami o kolana, a dłońmi złapałem się za głowę. Patrzyłem w dół. Nie wiem co teraz będzie, jak potoczy się życie. Usłyszałem stękanie oraz krzyki. Zwróciłem głowę w tamtą i zobaczyłem Mieczyka idącego z jakimś mężczyzną w czerwieni. Podniosłem się na nogi, poczym poszedłem w ich stronę. -Gdzie go znalazłeś? -Był w lesie. Nie mógł uciec, kuszę miał przyciśniętą do głowy, próba została by zakończona śmiercią. Mówił on rzeczy, których nie mogłem zrozumieć. -Rozmawiałeś z nim? -Nie. Posługuje się w jakimś obcym języku. -Zabierzemy go na Berk i tam przesłuchamy. Moja matka powinna znać ich język. -Czkawka! Mamy problem! – krzyknął do mnie Eret -Co się dzieje? -Znaleźliśmy łódź. Na podstawie ich numerów wiemy, że jest ona z Berk. Dlaczego kazałeś nam tu przylecieć? Co się dzieje? -Gdzie reszta? -Przeczesują wyspę. Odpowiedź. Mieczyk nadal pilnował tajemniczego mężczyzny, lecz jednocześnie nas słuchał. W gardle stanęła mi gula, nie mogłem powiedzieć żadnego słowa. Ukucnąłem, przeczesując jednocześnie włosy oraz łapiąc powietrze, Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu. -Dzisiaj rano z portu wypłynęła łódź. To wiesz. Na tej łodzi był Ramaz, Anaid i Ingrid. Wiedziałem, że jeśli wam to powiem nie zgodzicie się. Uznacie, że jestem nadopiekuńczy. Miałem złe przeczucia. Nastąpiła cisza, nie zaprzeczał moim słowom, ponieważ stanowiły one prawdę. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy się zasiedzieli, a ja stawiałem sprawę na gorszą niż była. Musiałem się wziąć w garść. Wstałem opanowany, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. -Zwołaj wszystkich. Wracamy na Berk. Mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia. Mieczyk zafunduj naszemu nowemu towarzyszowi miłe snu. Mieczyk na tą wiadomość uśmiechnął się. Zabrał kuszę od jego głowy, na co ten wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. Jednak po chwili Mieczyk końcem broni uderzył go bronią. Upadł na ziemie bezwładnie. Przywołałem Szczerbatka, poczym wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Za mną po pewnym czasie pojawili się jeźdźcy. Wiem co teraz muszę zrobić, jednak nie wiem co powiedzą na to inni. Nastała już noc. Jedna z najtrudniejszych jaka pewnie zawita nad moją duszą, lecz rozjaśniana poprzez plan działania, który podejmę bez względu na to co nastąpi. 'Rozdział 8:' Czkawka: W najdalszej celi w więzieniu na Berk mieści się pokój przesłuchań. Od dłuższego czasu dzięki pomocy mojej matki Valki wiemy co mówi. Powtarza, że nie zdradzi korony, że jest żołnierzem. Zawsze ludzie tak mówią, jednak nic im to nie daje. -Powiedz mu, że ma moje słowo, jeśli odpowie na parę moich pytań. Niczego więcej nie chcę. Powiedziała mu to co ja jej przed chwilą. On wypowiedział parę słów patrząc w moje oczy. -Spytał się dlaczego mu to robisz. -Podczas waszego ataku na tamtą wyspę porwaliście dwójkę moich dzieci. Chcę je tylko odzyskać. Daję Ci słowo, że jeśli odpowiesz mi na parę pytań to wszystko się zakończy, a prze najbliższym odpływie damy Ci łódź i jedzenie, abyś mógł popłynąć gdzie tylko zechcesz. Mówiąc to patrzyłem mu w oczy. Był cały we krwi, leciała mu ona z nosa i ust plamiąc kubrak na bordową barwę. Moja matka tłumaczyła, jednak on tylko patrzył na mnie, nie odzywał się. -Synu, to nie ma sensu. Nic nie powie. -Mówiłaś mi, abym wierzył. To właśnie robię. Wierzę, że odnajdę Anaid i Ramaza. Zostaw mnie z nim samego. Zwołaj wszystkich wodzów. Powiedz, że zarządzam naradę nadzwyczajną, ma stawić się na niej każdy z wyspy. Przyjdę niedługo. -Dobrze. Mówiąc to dopchnęła mojej twarzy. Jej się natomiast nie zmieniła przez te wszystkie lata. Nadal uśmiechnięta, lecz pełna wyrozumiałości i powagi. Jej długie włosy straciły brązowy odcień, zastępując go kolorem metalu. Jedno się w niej nie zmieniło. Miłość, którą obdarowuje wszystko i wszystkich. Popatrzyliśmy chwilę na siebie, poczym wyszła. Postawiłem krzesło naprzeciwko niego, usiadłem. Patrzył na mnie z kamienną twarzą. Z kieszeni wyjąłem dwa rysunki przedstawiające Anaid i Ramaza kiedy byli małymi dziećmi oraz z dnia szesnastych urodzin Anaid, będących dwa tygodnie temu. Pokazałem mu je i wskazywałem ich, mówiąc przy tym ich imiona. -Anaid. Ramaz. -Rozumiem Cię. Człowiek w czerwonym kubraku zaczął mówić w moim języku. Był to dla mnie szok, jednak nie mogłem pozwolić, aby tego po mnie poznał. -Więc dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? -Chciałem zobaczyć jakim człowiekiem jesteś. Chociaż Cię nie znam … myślę, że jesteś dobry. -Jestem Czkawka. -Thomas. -Czy pomożesz mi Thomasie? -Jak mogę Ci pomóc? -Powiedz jak znalazłeś się na tamtej wyspie i dlaczego. -Na oceanie zbliżał się sztorm. Chcieliśmy go ominąć, lecz statek popłynął na nieznane nam lądy. Dotarliśmy do wyspy, ludzie powitali nas przyjaźnie, lecz dowódca wydał rozkaz pojmania młodych, a resztę zabić. Sprzeciwiłem się. Kazał mnie rozstrzelać, jednak nikt nie chciał tego zrobić dlatego mnie tylko zranili i zostawili tam. -Gdzie popłynęli? -Do Anglii. -Czy chcesz tam wrócić? -Nie. Zauważyłem teraz, że jest bardzo młody. Ma ostre rysy, co dodawało mu lat. Miał czarne włosy i szare oczy. -Ile masz lat? -Osiemnaście. -Zabiorę Cię teraz ze sobą w jedno miejsce. Powiedz tam wszystko to co mi teraz. Uratujesz tak siebie. Przytaknął mi. Poszliśmy do twierdzy. Po wejściu do niej panowały w niej gorączkowe rozmowy, jednak wszyscy ucichli po moim wejściu. Razem z Thomasem podeszliśmy na wzniesienie, aby przemówić. Opowiedział on swoją historię oraz całego tego ataku na Sawnes, w tym jego roli. -Podczas tego ataku na tej wyspie znajdowały się trzy osoby z Berk. Córka Hanna Deternfu – Ingrid oraz dwójka moich dzieci. W zaistniałej sytuacji proszę radę o pozwolenie rady na przejęcie moich obowiązków i miejsca w radzie mojej żonie Astrid oraz mojemu kuzynowi Sączysmarkowi Jorgensonowi, którzy według prawa mogą mnie zastąpić. Ja w tym czasie udam się do Anglii. Zapadła cisza, przerwał ją wysoki mężczyzna o brodzie do pasa. -Wodzu Berk! Ja Bertens Hadekwin pragnę wyruszyć z tobą, aby pomścić umarłych oraz porwanych ludzi mej wyspy. -Nie mogę ci tego odmówić. Będę uradowany mając Cię u swego boku. Z miejsca spod ściany wystąpił Eret. -Wodzu! W imieniu całej floty Berk oraz jeźdźców pragniemy wyruszyć razem z tobą! -Dziękuję wam za wsparcie. -Garfetur przysyła swe wojska! Po tych słowach wszyscy spojrzeli na potężnego mężczyznę, który wstał od stołu, a po nim kolejni wypowiadając te same słowa. -W takim razie wyruszamy na wojnę.-powiedziałem zakańczając obrady 'Rozdział 9:' Anaid: Od paru dni dryfujemy na oceanie. Nikt nie wie z nas co się stanie, po dobiciu do najbliższego brzegu. Powoli wszyscy tracą nadzieję na powrót do domu. Ja wierzę, że jeszcze będę chodzić po Berk. Muszę w to wierzyć. Ingrid się załamała, jej optymizm uciekł, a zastąpił go strach i panika. Jesteśmy zamknięci w celach pod podkładem. W mojej celi są ludzie, których nie znam. Dziwnie się mi przyglądali, jednak to zrozumiałe. Wszyscy są z jednej wyspy, a ja jestem dla nich kimś obcym. Ramaz trzyma się z nas najlepiej. Jest opanowany i trzeźwo myśli, powiedział, że póki jesteśmy wszyscy razem nic nam nie grozi. Ramaz dzieli cele z czterema innymi osobami oraz Ingrid. Jest przy niej cały czas. Przez pierwsze nocy budziła się z płaczem, ze względy na przeszywające jej sny sceny. Były one takie same, jak moje. Krew i trupy. Ja budziłam się zlana potem, a kiedy to nastąpiło już nie mogłam zasnąć ponownie. Ludzie płakali za rodzinami, przyjaciółmi i domem. Z czasem przestawali, pozostawiając na ich miejscu tylko ciała bez duszy, które pogodziły się ze swym losem. Ja tak bym nie mogła. Teraz jest noc. Siedzę oparta o kratę patrząc przed siebie. -Nad czym myślisz? – spytała się mnie Ingrid przez kraty Odwróciłam się w stronę Ingrid. Siedziała tak jak ja, lecz po chwili się odwróciła. -O wszystkim. A ty? -Już sama nie wiem. -Dlaczego nie śpisz? Miałaś zły sen? -Tak. Prześladują mnie te sceny. -Wiem. Mnie też. Ramaz śpi? -Tak. Chociaż on może. Mówiąc to dopchnęła jego włosów. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, chociaż tego nie widzi. -Dlaczego się rozstaliście? -Sama już nie wiem. Ja byłam zazdrosna o niego, a on o mnie. Pamiętasz jak kiedyś przyjechali na zjazd wodzów przypłynęli wodzowie ze swoimi dziećmi? -Tak, wtedy taka jedna łaziła non stop za Ramazem. -Ona zapoczątkowała moją zazdrość o niego, natomiast on od samego początku jest zazdrosny o tego mojego niby przyszłego męża. -Długo? -Od zawsze. -Kochasz go nadal? -A jak sądzisz? Kiedykolwiek przestałam? -Nie. -I tu masz racje. -Ale Ramaz … -Ramaz zawsze mówił różne rzeczy, czasem dobre, czasem złe. Zależy od tego jak na to spojrzysz. Ostatnio powiedział mi, że kocha mnie tak jak ciebie Anaid. Jak siostrę. -A ty co na to? -Wiem to, jednak znam Cię na tyle dobrze, że wiem kiedy nie mówisz całej prawdy. -I? -On na to, że wie, a mi nie musi nic mówić, ponieważ wiem to co powinnam. -Czyli? -Dobranoc Anaid. Odwróciła się ode mnie i położyła się. Zrobiłam to co ona. Jednak stało się coś dobrego z tego całego zamieszania. Ramaz zmądrzał. Jakby nie mógł wcześniej. 'Rozdział 10:' Thomas: Płyniemy już od paru dni. Mam wątpliwości, czy ta wyprawa okaże się dobrym pomysłem. Jednak kiedy pytam się wodza Berk o to on zawsze odpowiada: -Zaufaj mi. Tak było i teraz. Jednak nie jestem tego pewien. Prawdą jest to, że wojenna flota tego archipelagu liczy blisko trzy tysiące wyszkolonych żołnierzy, ponad pięćdziesiąt statków i prawie całą smoczą armię. Przybyli oni wszyscy z trzydziestu wysp mieszczących się na archipelagu. Po śmierci ojca wodza Berk oraz powrotu tak zwanego Drago Krwawdonia zapanowała tam określana przez ludzi Wielka Wojna. Wtedy jeszcze młody wódz rozpoczął walkę o pokój i ostateczne pokonanie mordercy jego ojca. Z tego co mi opowiedział nie było to proste oraz zostawiło na nim swoje piętno. Został oznaczony boleśnie, lecz jak sam mówi nie żałuje żadnej popełnionej przez siebie decyzji. Siedzę przy lewej burcie statku i obserwuję człowieka doświadczonego, odwróconego w stronę wiatru, zamyślonego we własnym świecie. Jako jedyny wiking nie miał długiej brody, lecz lekki zarost oraz włosy sięgające mu do ramion. Wyglądał jak zwiadowcy, których widywałem podczas wojny o Francję. Chudy, lecz umięśniony w barach, stojący na dwóch mocnych nogach z czego jedna nie jest jego. Podczas Wielkiej Wojny został złapany pod koniec jednej z bitew, torturowali go długo. Chcąc zmusić go do gadania oparzyli jego prawą część twarzy ogniem, który był bardzo trudny do ugaszenia. Słyszałem, że nawet nie krzyknął, podobno powiedział, że ogień mu nie straszny, lecz on go kocha, więc ból jest dla niego miłością, której nie sposób zrozumieć. Spytałem się go o to, na co on odpowiedział jednym zdaniem, które nie wyjdzie z mojej pamięci już nigdy … -W chwili, gdy naprawdę rozumiem swojego wroga, rozumiem go tak dobrze, że mogę go pokonać, w tej właśnie chwili go kocham. * Dręczy mnie jedna myśl … jak on zamierza wygrać tą wojnę? Zaoferował mi on schronienie na Berk, jeśli zdecyduję się z nim wrócić z Anglii. Od razu się zgodziłem. Tam jak sam mnie zapewnił nic mi nie grozi, a jemu wierzę. Poszedłem w jego kierunku. On nadal patrzył przed siebie. Było tam tylko morze pochłonięte w swojej pieśni. Stanąłem obok niego szukając wzrokiem punktu, od którego nie odrywał wzroku. -Co Cię dręczy Thomasie? -Skąd takie podejrzenie? -Intuicja. Nie wiesz, że niegrzecznie jest odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie. -Przepraszam wodza. -Zwracaj się tym tytułem tylko kiedy jesteśmy w czyimś towarzystwie. Jeśli jesteśmy sami mów mi po imieniu. W takim razie Thomasie co Cię dręczy? -Mam złe przeczucia co do tej wojny. Anglia jest bardzo dobrze uzbrojona, ma doskonale wyszkolone wojsko, potężniejsze maszyny wojenne. Jak zamierzasz wygrać? -Najgorszy był pierwszy miesiąc Wielkiej Wojny. Nikt nie był na nią przygotowany. W porozumieniu z paroma wyspami uzgodniliśmy jedno, że musimy zdobyć coś dzięki czemu wyeliminujemy zagrożenie raz na dobre. Podczas jednego z patroli razem z moją grupą natchnęliśmy się na obcy nam statek. Byli to kupcy, jednak nie tacy zwyczajni. Nie sprzedawali ozdób, tkanin ani zwykłych przedmiotów do użytku codziennego, lecz broń. Pomogła nam ona wtedy, więc pomorze nam i dzisiaj. -Skąd wiesz, że natchniemy się na nich? -Widzę to. Spojrzałem na morze. Zauważyłem trzy płynące statki. Zbliżały się do nas z każdą chwilą bardziej. -To dlatego tak patrzyłeś w morze. -Oni są pierwszą z dwóch odpowiedzi na twe pytanie. -Jak to? -W Anglii panuje król, a każdy monarcha ma zwolenników, ale też przeciwników. Wykorzystamy to. -Chcesz obalić króla? -Nie chcę nikogo obalić. Chcę zniszczyć tamten kraj, albowiem na gruzach chaosu powstaje prawdziwe dobro i wspólnota, która odnowi ich oblicze. -Skąd znasz te słowa? -Z doświadczenia. -A w co wierzysz? -W Boga. -Skoro w niego wierzysz dlaczego chcesz ich zabić? -Nie słuchasz uważnie. Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem. Nie chcę zabijać, nie lubię tego. Mam zamiar wszystko zniszczyć, jednak nie zabić. Mam swe granice. -Ci ludzie na to nie zasługują. -Wiem. Bóg jest miłosierny, a ja postępuję według jego przykazań. Nie mi jest ich osądzać. -Jesteś katolikiem? -Wierzę we wszystkich Bogów, przecież nigdy nie wiadomo gdzie się trafi po śmierci. *Orson Scott Card "Gra Endera" 'Rozdział 11:' Ramaz: Dzisiaj w nocy dobiliśmy do portu. Poddali nas szczegółowej selekcji pod względem pochodzenia, rasy oraz postawy. Nie byliśmy jednak jedyni. Pod nami był jeszcze jeden loch, znajdowali się tam ludzie, którzy nie pochodzili z północy. Chłopak będący w mojej celi znał ich język. Nauczył mnie go trochę. Wiem, że mają nas sprzedać do pracy na plantacjach oraz jako służba w domach lordów. Prosiłem Bogów, abym trafił tam gdzie dziewczyny, ponieważ chciałem je bronić i pilnować, aby nic im się nie stało. Staliśmy podzieleni na czymś w rodzaju sceny, każdy z nas miał na szyi tabliczkę ze wstępną ceną. Byliśmy w różnych odstępach od siebie, ludzie podchodzili do nas. Oglądali nas, dotykali i zadawali pytania. Anaid i Ingrid znalazły się w tej samej grupie. Staliśmy na chłodzie, jednak on nam nie doskwierał, przyzwyczailiśmy się do niego. Mieliśmy na sobie tylko spodnie i buty, a kobiety proste sukienki. Mężczyźni, którzy kręcili się obok nich byli paskudni oraz natrętni. W tym czasem oglądał mnie pewien młody mężczyzna, straszy ode mnie o zaledwie parę lat. Miał bardzo jasną skórę, szare oczy i miedziane oczy. Włosy miał dłuższe od moich, związane szarą tkaniną. Podszedł do niego jeden z kupców odpowiedzialny za to, aby mnie sprzedać. -Witaj lordzie Mallory. Nie spodziewałem się tutaj lordowskiej mości. -Nastała taka sytuacja, że nabrałem ochoty na zobaczenia na własne oczy sprzedaży ludzi, których zdobyłeś za pośrednictwem naszego rządu. -Oczywiście milordzie. Czyżby interesował się pan tych chłopakiem? -Owszem, ale nie wiem czy będzie odpowiedni. Szukam takiego, który zna nasz język. -To jest dzisiaj problem. Wszyscy oni pochodzą z dalekiej północy, podobno to Normanowie. -Normanowie? Jakim cudem? -Przypadkiem. Nie mogłem tego słuchać. Spojrzałem na nich wprowadzając ich tym samym w zakłopotanie. Poczułem niezwykły przypływ odwagi, taki jaki ma zawsze Anaid. -Dla pana sir przypadkiem jest uśmiercenie wszystkich ludzi na wyspie, prócz młodych, których zresztą porwano z własnych domów? -Jak ty się odzywasz! – krzyknął na mnie kupiec -Jeśli kłamię możecie mnie ukarać. -Czy on mówi prawdę? – powiedział niedowierzający moim słowom -W pewnym sensie … -Jaka kara czeka mnie sir za nieodpowiednie zachowanie? – wtrąciłem się do rozmowy -Jakim prawem nam przerywasz rozmowę!? -Nie lordowskiej mości, ale panu sir. A jedno nas tutaj łączy, jest pan takim samym tutaj śmieciem jak ja. Jednak dzieli nas jedno. Ja mam jednak dla kogo żyć, w przeciwieństwie zapewne do pana. -Czy ktoś masz tutaj kogoś bliskiego chłopcze? – spytała się mnie lord -Młodszą siostrę i narzeczoną, miłościwy lordzie. -Podstawową karą są baty chłopcze. – oznajmił lord Kłamstwo nigdy nie popłaca, jednak tutaj jest konieczne. Tak będzie łatwiej je mieć pod kontrolą. Nie pozwolę, aby coś im się stało, a przynajmniej póki żyję. Nie wiedzieli o co mi chodzi. Patrzyli na mnie z przerażeniem oraz zaciekawieniem. Ja natomiast minąłem ich i podszedłem do grupy mężczyzn, którzy otoczyli Anaid. Zauważyła mnie ona, wysyłając mi spojrzenie mówiące „nie rób tego”. Poklepałem jednego po ramieniu, aby się odwrócił. Zrobił to, był bardzo młody, jednak paskudny przez swoje zachowanie. Nikt z naszej części świata nie dotknął by kobiety bez jej zgody. Oni byli gorsi od zwierząt, nie znali granic. Spojrzał na mnie uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Zadałem mu cios powalając go jednocześnie na ziemię. Jego towarzysze zbliżali się do mnie z furią w oczach. Próbowali zadawać mi ciosy, jednak ja ciągle je omijałem i zadawałem kolejne. Dwóch z nich złapało mnie za ręce od tyłu, aby trzeci zadał mi cios. Odepchnąłem go jedną nogą, poczym prowadziłem dalszą walkę z pozostałymi. Po wszystkim mi nic się nie stało. Oni leżeli na ziemi zwijając się z bólu. Anaid podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła się do mnie. Płakała. Pogłaskałem ją po włosach. -Dlaczego? -Nikt nie będzie Cię tak traktować. Nigdy. -Ukażą Cię. -Wiem. Nie będę krzyczeć. -Tak jak tata? -Tak jak tata. Trzymaj się blisko Ingrid. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie. W samą porę. Podeszło do mnie czwórka wielkich jak dęby mężczyzn. Przywiązali mnie twarzą do słupa i zaczęli okładać batem. Nie krzyknąłem mimo wielkiego bólu przeszywającego moje ciało. Czułem ciepłą krew, która po mnie spływała. Każdy mięsień naprężony od uderzenia. Myślami powracałem do Berk. Do pamiętnych spacerów, gonienia Anaid, rozmów z bliskimi. Wspomnienia mi pomagały, dzięki nim każde uderzenia bolało mniej. Lord Mallory: Ten chłopak był niezwykły. Był nadal przytomny. Nie krzyknął ani razu. -Dlaczego akurat baty? – zapytałem kupca -Taka kara następuje za takie zachowanie. -Macie natychmiast przestać. -Dlaczego milordzie? -Kupię go. 'Rozdział 12:' Lord Mallor: Kręte londyńskie uliczki są niebezpieczne, lecz tylko w nich możliwe jest załatwianie ważnych spraw. Jednak wyłącznie nocą. W dzień wszystkie kłamstwa i komplikacje są widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Londyn nocą budzi się do życia, pozwalając odkryć wszystkie karty, które pozwalają na zmianę tego kraju. Mojej ojczyzny, którą kocham. Każdego dnia jest ona niszczona po trochu przez rojalistów, martwiących się tylko o swoje interesy. Za dnia jestem jednym z nich, lecz to nie ja. Idę od dwudziestu minut między ulicami, aby dojść na Hadling Street 21. Jestem już nieopodal celu. Męczy mnie jedna myśl, a mianowicie chłopak, którego kupiłem. Bronił osób, które kochał, był gotów oddać za nie życie, aby one były bezpieczne nawet przez chwilę. To było poświęcenie i odwaga. Jednak w tym świecie, pochłoniętym żądzą oraz władzą jego czyny były głupie. Ma zapewne zasady. Doszedłem teraz do celu. Pukam do drzwi, które otwiera mi starsza kobieta pochłonięta żałobą po swoich dwóch umarłych synach na froncie. Mówią, że to śmierć godna bohatera, ja sądzę, że to najgorsza śmierć ze wszystkich. -Napije się pan ze mną herbaty? -Oczywiście, poproszę bez mleka i cukry. Moja odpowiedz pozwoliła mi wejść do środka. Zamknęła ona za mną drzwi i poszła do jednego z pokoi, ja udałem się do piwnicy. W niej mieściła się nasza komórka podziemnego Londynu, przeciwnicy króla. Dzisiaj nasze spotkanie było jednym z ważniejszych. Prócz mnie do naszej grupy należały jeszcze trzy osoby. Sir William Darel, lady Katlyn Weather oraz Fredric Hanson. Sir William Darel jest jednym z czołowych dowódców w wojsku angielskim. Lady Katlyn Weather była jedną z niewielu wykształconych kobiet w Anglii, przez całe życie mieszkała w Paryżu, lecz pięć lat temu przeniosła się ze względu na rodzinę do ojczyzny. Fredric Hanson każe nie nazywać go sir, ponieważ jak mówi jest zwykłym człowiekiem, dowodzi on całym podziemiem. Od lat planujemy przewrót, lecz obowiązki nam w tym przeszkadzają. Pewne jest tylko jedno, ostateczna akcja odbędzie się za dwa miesiące. -Jesteśmy nadal za słabi. Lady Weather jak idzie praca nad nową bronią? -Nadal nic. Próbujemy nadal połączyć te wszystkie substancje, które nam dostarczyłeś, ale to niemożliwe! Te związki chemiczne nie mogą się połączyć, są one względem sobie jak kamień i piasek, możemy nadać ślad, ale nie wytworzymy ognia. -Jak mają się sprawy w parlamencie James. – spytał się William -Nic się nie zmieniło. Król nadal sprzeciwia się reformom, a dwie trzecie lordów stoi za nim murem. Omawialiśmy się jeszcze parę spraw, które były mniej ważne. Trwało to krótko, ponieważ nikt z nas nie wie czy jest obserwowany. Ponownie wracam w stronę mojego domu bocznymi uliczkami. Zbliża się godzina dwudziesta druga. Zaczynała się godzina policyjna. Już pierwsi gwardziści wyznaczeni do pilnowania spokoju w nocy zaczęli chodzić po ulicach. Parlament tłumaczył to bezpieczeństwem obywateli, jednak na celu mieli chwytać każdego kto chodzi po ulicach w czasie godziny policyjnej. Tych pechowców przesłuchiwano, a potem wysyłano na front. Szukali tym sposobem ludzi takich jak ja. Próbujących zmienić nasz wspaniały kraj. Moja droga powrotna trwała znacznie dłużej, ponieważ musiałem uważać na gwardzistów. Doszedłem już do domu, jak zawsze po tych spotkaniach wchodziłem do środka od drzwi ze strony tarasu. Nikt mnie nie słyszał i dobrze. Dom przejąłem po zmarłym ojcu tak samo jak tytuł lorda oraz miejsce w parlamencie. Nigdy tego nie chciałem, jednak zgodziłem się na wszystko. Mieszkałem do tej pory sam, wszystko co było do zrobienia w tym przybytku zrobiłem, lecz moja matka mówiła, że lordowi nie wypada gotować ani sprzątać. Dlatego też od tygodnia mieszka ze mną chłopak, który zaplątuje me myśli. Nie chciałem pozbawiać go tego o co walczył. Dlatego też razem z nim kupiłem jeszcze te dwie dziewczyny. Na tą wieść matka moja powiedziała, że postąpiłem mądrze. Mieszka ona w domu po swoich rodzicach z dwójką mojego rodzeństwa. Idąc korytarzem koło kuchni usłyszałem śmiechy z kuchni. Stanąłem koło framugi i przyglądałem się całej sytuacji. Siedzieli oni przy stole i rozmawiali. -Ale to nie jest wszystko moja droga! Raz ojciec dostał od jednego wodza takie małe kolorowe rybki, zrobił im taki zbiornik ze szklanymi szybami. Anaid miała wtedy cztery lata. Mama się jej spytała czy dała rybkom jeść, a ona na to, że tak. Nasz tata na to spytał się jej czy dała im pić, na co ona pobiegła do beczki z wodą, nalała jej do kufla i wlała rybkom. Na tą krótką opowieść Ramaz śmiał się razem z Ingrid, a Anaid patrzyła na nich z miną aby przestał mówić. -Bardzo śmieszne braciszku. Ingrid, opowiadał Ci może Ramaz co robił kiedy się sprowadziłaś? Ingrid popatrzyła na niego z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Podparła dwoma dłońmi twarz. -Nie. – odpowiedziała -Zawsze zanim wychodził z domu do ciebie zajmował łazienkę na dwadzieścia minut! W tym czasie czyścił zęby, poprawiał włosy i gadał do lustra. A … -Kiedyś się doigrasz! Dobrze Ci radzę nie kończ tego! – powiedział jej Ramaz z poważną miną -Bo co mi zrobisz? – powiedziała z śmiechem na ustach Anaid -A chcesz się przekonać? -Widzisz Ingrid! Taki sam jak ojciec. -Taki sam to nie jest. Z tego co widzę Ramaz ma nadal dwie nogi i całą twarz. – powiedziała Ingrid -Dobra mniejsza z tym. Idę spać. Dobranoc. – powiedziała Anaid udając się z gracją do pokoju, który dzieliła z Ingrid -Dobranoc. – powiedzieli jej Czekali przez chwile, aż poszła. Wiem, że źle jest podsłuchiwać czyjeś rozmowy. Jednak muszę coś o nich wiedzieć. Kiedy pytam się ich o swoje pochodzenie, rodziny i przeszłość oni odpowiadali ogólnikowo. -Nadal to Ci się śni? – powiedział Ramaz biorąc ją za dłoń -Już nie. Całe szczęście. Tęsknię za plażą i klifami. – mówiąc patrzyła mu w oczy, a dłoniom dotykała jego włosów – Za tymi wesołymi spacerami po wyspie. Nocami na dachu oglądając gwiazdy. Tęsknię za wieloma rzeczami. -A wiesz za czym ja tęsknię? -Za rodziną? -Nie tak bardzo, abym tego nie przeżył. Tęsknię za dniami kiedy siedzieliśmy na tyłach twojego domu, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o głupotach. -Tylko za tym? -Nie. Najbardziej za tymi dniami póki się nie rozstaliśmy. -Ale to już nie wróci. Wiesz, że to by było nadal gdybyśmy nie byli o siebie zazdrośni? -Wiem. Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że … -Nie mów. Ja to wiem. Zawsze wiedziałam. -Więc dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś? -Czekałam, aż ty zrobisz ten pierwszy krok. Zrobiłeś go na statku. -Ja … -Wiem. -Co wiesz? -Co myślisz. -W takim razie o czym teraz myślę? -O tym o czym by tutaj pomyśleć, abym tego nie zgadła. -Dobrze mnie w takim razie znasz. -Idę spać. Tobie też radzę. – powiedziała podnosząc się z krzesła -Posiedź ze mną jeszcze chwilę, zaraz północ. -I co w związku z tym? Zegar wydał z siebie dźwięk. Wypiła godzina dwudziesta czwarta. On po tym natychmiast podniósł się z krzesła. Stanął przed nią, złapał za ręce. -Wszystkiego najlepszego. -Dziękuję, że pamiętałeś. -Wszyscy pamiętaliśmy. Prosiłem Anaid, żeby poszła wcześniej spać. -Jak zawsze wszystko zaplanowane. -Prezent został na Berk, czyli nie wszystko. -Powiedziałam Ci już kiedyś, że mi nie zależy za błyskotkach ani futrach. -Wiem. -Teraz ty wiesz? -Zawsze wszystko wiem. – zaśmiała się na te słowa -Dziękuję. Po tych słowach przytuliła go. Na mnie był już najwyższy czas. Zbyt długo ich słuchałem. Kiedy człowiek jest samotny lubi posłuchać co kto mówi. W Anglii niemożliwością jest, aby mężczyzna podszedł do kobiety i tak się do niej odzywał przed ślubem. Zawsze z nimi musi być jej przyzwoitka. Trzeba trzymać się zasad właściwego postępowania. Idąc do swojego pokoju myślałem nad ich relacją. Jest ona piękna, tutaj niemożliwa. Zdjąłem buty będąc już u siebie. Podszedłem do łóżka, położyłem się na nim zastanawiając się dlaczego w tym kraju tak nie można. Dlaczego nie można tak pięknie żyć? Ze względu na brak jakiego kolwiek pomysłu na kontynuację aktualnie zaprzestaję pisania tego bloga. Nie chcę tego robić, jednak ja nie wiem co pisać! Dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze jednak to na tą chwile koniec. Pozdrawiam wszystkich i wiedzcie, ze bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro. 'Rozdział 13:' Czkawka: Dzień był pochmurny tak bardzo, że słońce nie dochodziło do nas z za chmur. Naszą łódź w porcie ludzie zauważyliby niemal natychmiast. Musieliśmy więc dostać się do miasta innym sposobem. -Jak zamierzasz się dostać do stolicy? Łódź zauważą, a piechotą jest to dzień marszu lub dwa w jedną stronę. -Smok nam pomoże. -Zauważą go. -Czy ludzie u was patrzą w niebo? -No nie, ale jak spojrzą to zobaczą. -Niekoniecznie. -Jak to? -Smoki … są bardzo różne. Jedne są małe, inne duże. Jedne strzelają ogniem, a jeszcze inne załóżmy, że lodem. Istnieje też taki co umie wtopić się w tło, będąc niewidzialnym dla ludzkiego oka. -Jak kameleon? -Nie wiem co to jest ten „kameleon”. -To takie małe zwierze, chyba jaszczurka. Umie się zmieniać swoją barwę ze względu na otoczenie. Ma takie duże oczy i podkręcony ogon. -Widziałeś je? -W czasie wojny o Francję jeden mężczyzna, u którego stacjonowaliśmy miał ich pełno. -Przyszykuj się. Wylatujemy w południe. Wchodząc do swojej kabiny próbowałem wyobrazić sobie jak wygląda ten świat, z którego pochodzi Thomas. Mówił o nim wspaniałe rzeczy, jednak nie wiem ile z tego może okazać się prawdą. Z tą myślą przechadzałem się po pokoju. Przypominało mi to czasy wojny, w której brałem udział. Każdego dnia przed walką chodziłem po pokoju lub statku i pisałem list, jeden każdego dnia. Był on opisem ostatniej doby, zmartwieniem lub wyznaniem. Mam ich pełno, wszystkie poukładane chronologicznie. Kiedyś Ramaz zapytał się mnie dlaczego to robię, miał wtedy 17 lat. -Każdy list jest moim wspomnieniem. Czasem lepszym, bądź też gorszym. W trudnych chwilach wyciągam je i czytam, aby poukładać myśli oraz uczucia. Kiedy jestem zły sięgam po list z dnia mojego wesela, a jak na przykład napada mnie smutek towarzyszą mi chwile z twoich urodzin gdy miałeś siedem lat. Był to bardzo wesoły dzień. Ta odpowiedz go zadowoliła, a przynajmniej tak myślałem, do dzisiaj nie wiem jaka jest prawda. Usiadłem na krześle przy stole w kabinie, chciałem zacząć pisać, jednak nie wiem co. Od dawna nie miałem takiej sytuacji. Pukanie do drzwi rozproszyło mnie. Położyłem dłoń na czole. -Proszę. – powiedziałem Wyprostowałem się na krześle i odwróciłem głowę w stronę drzwi. Wszedł do środka Eret. Wyglądał inaczej. Miał na sobie ubrania, które były dla mnie … zwyczajnie śmieszne, a on sam prezentował się komicznie. Wybuchłem śmiechem na co on się tylko uśmiechnął. -Nie szczerz się tak. Też musisz się tak ubrać! -Nie. -Tak. Przecież nie możemy się wyróżniać. Zapomniałeś? -Nie, ale to jest śmieszne. Zgadnij co mi to przypomina. -Niech pomyślę … ten dzień co Sączysmark przez pomyłkę zabrał moje ciuchy, a ja twoje i były one na nas takie opięte. Zgadłem? -Tak. -Koniec tych twoich śmiechów! Przebieraj się i lecimy. -My? – powiedziałem poważnie -Tak. My. -Zostajesz na statku. -Nie. Lecę z tobą i Thomasem. Podparłem ręką głowę, trzymając łokieć na biurku. -Eret … posłuchaj … -Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć, ale nie zostanę tutaj. Pamiętasz co Ci kiedyś obiecałem? -Że mnie nie zostawisz w potrzebie i kłopotach. -Nie zostawiłem Cię w czasie wojny i nie zrobię tego teraz. Więc ładuj ten swój wodzowski tyłem w te dziwne ubrania i nie dyskutuj ze mną. Wylatujemy za parę minut. – na te słowa uśmiechnąłem się -Przyjacielu … -Tak? -Dziękuję. -Przestań paplać tym jęzorem i zasuwaj, abyśmy nie odlecieli bez ciebie. Wyszedł z kabiny zostawiając mi uśmiech i szczere słowa. Eret jako jedyny mógł tak do mnie powiedzieć, inni by się nie odważyli. Mimo tych wszystkich lat nadal mówił o sobie, że jest najemnikiem i łowcą. Był jednak kimś innym. Przyjacielem, który powie mi prawdę mimo wszystkich zbiegów okoliczności oraz wyzwie jeśli jest taka potrzeba. Ruszyłem swój „wodzowski tyłek” i zacząłem się przebierać w te śmieszne ubrania. Czy przyjaciół można kochać? Tak, bez względu na to jacy oni są lub byli. 'Rozdział 14:' Anaid: Każdego ranka o godzinie 7:30 idę do sypialni lorda Mallora, aby posłać jego łóżko. Za każdym razem zadaje mi pytania. Mówi, że nie chce być nachalny i mogę nie odpowiadać skoro jest taka moja wola. Dzisiaj również nastąpiła taka sytuacja. Ścieliłam łóżko, a lord Mallor coś pisał przy swoim biurku z okularami na nosie. -Co sobie życzysz dzisiaj na śniadanie lordzie Mallor? – spytałam jak codzień -Anaid prosiłem Cię, abyś do mnie tak nie mówiła. Taki stary to jeszcze nie jestem. -Dobrze, więc co życzysz sobie dzisiaj na śniadanie Jamesie? -Poproszę tylko herbatę. -To nie jest śniadanie. – powiedziałam trochę zaskoczona odpowiedzią Spojrzał na mnie odrywając wzrok z nad swoich zapisków, na co ja spojrzałam w dół, aby nie spotkać jego wzroku. -Masz racje nie jest. Dzisiaj nie mam ochoty na żadne jedzenie. -Na pewno? -Tak. Jak mi przejdzie to pójdę i coś sobie zrobię. -Mam pytanie. -Słucham. -Dlaczego nas kupiłeś? Znaczy się mnie, Ramaza i Ingrid. Wszystko robisz sam, my tylko jakieś tam drobne prace robimy. Nie wiem dlaczego się o to akurat zapytałam. Faktem jest, że męczyło mnie to pytanie, jednak nie chciałam się go o to pytać, niestety jednak to zrobiłam. Lord Mallor wstał zza swojego biurka i podszedł do mnie. Dzieliło nas kilkadziesiąt centymetrów. -Proszę. Spójrz na mnie. Przegryzłam wargę, przełknęłam ślinę i spojrzałam na niego. -Jest parę powodów. -Mogę wiedzieć jakich? -Moja rodzina, pozycja i coś jeszcze. -Co? -Lubisz wszystko wiedzieć prawda? – powiedział uśmiechając się -Tak. – powiedziałam zamykając oczy i uśmiechając się. -Na dzień dzisiejszy sam jeszcze nie wiem czym to jest, ale jak się dowiem to poinformuję Cię w pierwszej kolejności. Może tak być? -Czemu nie, a więc niech i tak będzie. Ta sytuacja była dziwna. To było nieodpowiednie zachowanie. Zawstydziłam się swoim postępowaniem, a Ramaz prosił, abym nie postępowała tak jak na Berk. Opuściłam wzrok i cofnęłam się o dwa kroki. Lord Mallor po chwili był najwyraźniej tak samo zakłopotany co ja i podszedł do okna będącym metr od biurka, zaczął patrzyć na ulicę. -Za chwilę przyniosę herbatę. Powiedziałam to, aby jak najszybciej wyjść z pokoju. Kiedy opuściłam pokój odetchnęłam z ulgą, przez chwilę stałam w miejscu próbując szybko uporządkować myśli. Po głowie chodziła mi jedna myśl, że to wszystko poszło za daleko. Zeszłam szybko ze schodów i skierowałam się w stronę kuchni. Mijałam rośliny, rzeźby i obrazy z rodziną lorda Mallora. Karze mówić do siebie po imieniu, jednak ja nie umiem, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Wchodząc do kuchni widziałam Ingrid, która nakładała drewno do ognia. Postawiłam czajnik na płytę kuchenną na piecu. -Co dzisiaj sobie nasz lord zażyczył na śniadanie? – zapytała mnie się Ingrid żartem -Dzisiaj tylko herbatę. – powiedziałam przechodząc do jednej z powierzchni roboczych w kuchni -Czyżby chory? – zapytała się zaniepokojona -Nie. Jest jak najbardziej zdrowy. -Herbata to nie śniadanie. -Powiedziałam to samo. – powiedziałam wyjmując filiżankę i nakładając na nie sitko -Szlak. Specjalnie upiekłam dzisiaj ten słodki chleb, aby miał na śniadanie. Pamiętam, że mu smakował i jeszcze wczoraj mówił, abym go upiekła w najbliższym czasie. – mówiąc to pokazała na swój wypiek -Czasem tak bywa. – powiedziałam wsypując fusy do sitka -Co Ci dzisiaj? -Nic. -Nie kłam, bo Ci to nie wychodzi moja droga. -Miałam dziwną rozmowę z lordem Mallorem. Była ona bardzo niekomfortowa, a nawet nieodpowiednia. – powiedziałam patrząc przed siebie biorąc głębokie oddechy -Bogowie! Co się stało z tamtą Anaid? – powiedziała zszokowana -Wydoroślała i chce się trzymać zasad. -Nie. To nie to. Co się dzieje? -Żebym sama wiedziała. A gdzie Ramaz? -Poszedł przekazać jakieś listy od lorda Mallora. Z czajnika zaczęły się wydobywać głośne bulgotania wody. Wzięłam ścierkę, poczym próbowałam przenieść za jej pośrednictwem urządzenie do powierzchni roboczej, w której była filiżanka, a zarazem próbując się nie oparzyć. Tym razem obeszło się bez jakichkolwiek nieszczęść i cała czynność zakończyła się sukcesem. -A co się właściwie stało? – spytała Ingrid – Teraz nic nie rozumiem. -Rozmawialiśmy, a ona zaczęła się kierować na ten tor co po prostu no … nie powinna. Nie chcę teraz zbytnio o tym gadać. Chciałabym sama wiedzieć co się tam stało. -Kiedyś wiedziałaś co czujesz, a teraz? Nic. Zero. Pustka! Nie czekaj … nicość! -Co Ci się nagle taka dramaturgia włączyła? – powiedziałam lekko zaskoczona -Zapomniałaś? Życie to teatr! – powiedziała rozkładając ręce -Muszę powiedzieć Ramazowi, żebyście nie szli więcej na żadne przedstawienia. -A tylko spróbuj małolato! – mówiąc to pogroziła mi palcem Nie zważałam na to i po wzięciu herbaty udałam się do pokoju lorda Mallora. Idąc miałam na uwadze dwie rzeczy, abym się nie wywaliła z tym napojem, od którego Anglicy są uzależnieni. Drugą rzeczą było to co powiedziała Ingrid. Kiedyś wiedziałam co czuję, ale wszystko się pozmieniało, a wszystkie odczucia połączyły się w parę głównych. Wchodząc do pokoju widziałam lorda Mallora opierającego się o barierkę balkonu. Patrzył się w niebo. Nie wiem czy zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Podeszłam do stolika obok drzwi balkonu i tam postawiłam herbatę. Przez chwilę patrzyłam się na niego. Patrzyła się w to pochmurne niebo z zamkniętymi oczami. Słuchał wiatru, a właściwie dźwięku, który wydawały liście przez niego. Znowu poczułam się zakłopotana. Chciałam jak najszybciej wyjść z pokoju. Kiedy byłam przy drzwiach usłyszałam dwa słowa z ust Lorda Mallora. -Dziękuję Anaid. Po nich wyszłam. Schodząc ze schodów usłyszałam kołatkę uderzającą o drzwi. Otworzyłam je. Do domu nie tyle co weszła, ale wbiegła kobieta, a za nią dwie młode dziewczyny i chłopak w wieku Ramaza. Wszyscy rzucili na mnie swoje płaszcze i parasolki. Kobieta miała już swoje lata, była cała ubrana na czarno, a jej skóra była biała niczym śnieg. Byłam zakłopotana sytuacją. Starałam się nie upuścić żadnego płaszcza ani parasolki, jednocześnie wieszając je na wieszaku w małym holu tego domu, który był zarazem korytarzem. -James! James! Zgadnij kto przyjechał! 'Rozdział 15:' Czkawka: Ogień pożera wszystko na swojej drodze. Jednak nie parzy on tak samo jak krew. Całe moje dłonie są we krwi, który wyżera moją skórę i tkanki, zmierzając ku kościom. Próbowałem wytrzeć je o ubranie, jednak to nic nie pomogło. Widziałem śmierć podczas wojny, potem na wyspie Sawnes, a teraz i tutaj. Ulice Londynu były umoczone we krwi. Synowie zabijali ojców, a córki swe matki, ponieważ byli za nowymi porządkami. To nie tak powinno wyglądać. Nie używali broni, zabijali się gołymi rękami. Szczury wychodziły z kanału, aby zasmakować świeżego mięsa oraz gorącej krwi ludzi, która spływała wzdłuż ich żołądka, napełniając je większą żądzą. Stałem na ciałach ludzi. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Widziałem pod swoimi stopami mężczyznę, który chcąc chronić malutkie dziecko przykrył je swoim ciałem. Jednak to nic nie pomogło. Niemowlę zmarło poprzez upadek na kamiennej ulicy, trzymane w rękach mężczyzny. Nie mógł mu lub jej pomóc. Walka trwała do chwili, kiedy ostatnia osoba nie padła trupem. Wszystko płonęło. Nadal nie mogłem się ruszyć. Na ulicę weszła dziewczyna. Zaczęła chodzić po trupach. Byłą ubrana w biel, tak jasną jak jej skóra. Usta miała krwiste, a włosy czarne i długie. Była na boso, tańczyła na umarłych ciałach oraz śpiewała. -Nie zapomnij o mnie. Nie zapomnij. Pamiętaj o mnie. Pamiętaj. Po chwili przestała tańczyć i śpiewać. Stanęła. Patrzyła na mnie. -Ty? … Ty! Ty! … Ty czy ja? Mówiąc to krzyczała na mnie. Nie wiem dlaczego. Wyciągnęła krótką broń palną. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, ani nic powiedzieć. Wycelowała we mnie, lecz po chwili włożyła sobie broń do ust i strzeliła. Zabiła się. Upadła na trupy kobieta w bieli, stając się tym co inni ludzie na tej ulicy. Ciałami bez duszy, życia. Na latarniach wiszące do tej chwili flagi upadły, zasłaniając ciało kobiety. Zamknąłem oczy. Przeniosło mnie to do wielkiej sali. Otaczali mnie ludzi w perukach z białego włosia, ubrani w czarne do ziemi szaty. Dłonie miałem związane, tak jak i nogi. Siedziałem na krześle. W pewnym momencie wstał jeden z tych ludzi, zdjął perukę i powiedział. -I na tym by się to wszystko skończyło. Nastaje wybuch. Ponownie ogień. Tym razem wszyscy umarli. Nie było krwi, lecz zwęglone zwłoki. 'Rozdział 16:' Czkawka: Sny są straszne. Niestety czasem prorocze. Już nic nie wiem. Nic nie rozumiem. Obudziłem się spocony, ale zimny. Otaczał mnie mrok, ale nie bez powodu. Czekałem na niego razem ze swoimi towarzyszami, ponieważ to był nasz czas. Czas na zmianę tego co nieuniknione. Jednak nie wiem, czy aby na pewno będzie to słuszne. Thomas w ciągu dnia załatwiał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i innymi ludźmi spotkanie, te tak przez nas wyczekiwane. Nie mogliśmy opuścić swej kryjówki na dachu, więc czekaliśmy, a to nam przywiało sen. Zasnąłem, ale tylko raz. Więcej nie chciałem, obejdę się bez takich snów. Nie chcę już widzieć więcej kobiety w bieli. Śpiewała pięknie, tak lekko. Nie wiem kim jest, co robi. Powiedzieć o niej mogę jedno. Była piękna tak jak jej śpiew. Poczułem do niej coś niewyjaśnionego. Dlaczego się zabiła? Dręczy mnie to, chociaż to sen. Prorocze sny? Kiedyś miałem taki, spełnił się, aby tylko ten taki nie był. -Chodźmy już. Nie możemy się spóźnić. – powiedział Thomas Poszliśmy za nim. On zna to miasto, te ulice, tych ludzi. Eret nie przyleciał ze mną tylko ze względu na naszą obietnicę. Nie ufa on Thomasowi. Rozumiem to, a nawet popieram. Ja mu zaufałem, więc mogłem być ślepy na pewne słowa, sprawy, ale nie Eret, jego nieufność na coś się przyda. W tym kraju wszystko było inne niż u nas. Nie piękne, eleganckie i przytulne. Te budynki były straszne, wielkie i bez ciepła. Były one inne niż u nas. Tu nie ma zieleni, jest tylko szarość. Smutne jest to miast. Ludzie mieszkają na ulicach i na nich umierają, są oni podzieleni, nikt nie jest ze sobą równy. Na Berk tak nie jest. Ludzie są inni i domy. A tu jest tak, jakby wyssano stąd życie. Został tylko strach, smutek oraz śmierć. Ludzie wszędzie umierają, ale tutaj nad nią nie myślą i mają ją za nic. To jest straszne dla mnie. Ludzie dziwnie na mnie tutaj patrzyli, brzydzili się mnie przez moją twarz. Nie wybrałbym jej sobie, ale taka już mi została, obdarzono ją wieloma historiami, wszystkie są zmyślone, to nie był wypadek, ani tortura. Doszliśmy na miejsce. Ten dom nie był duży, ale mały, bardzo skromny. Mieszkała tam starsza kobieta ubrana w czerń. Thomas powiedział mi, że jest ona wdową po mężu, ale teraz przeżywa żałobę po dwóch synach, którzy umarli na froncie. Rodzic nie powinien chować swoich dzieci, bez względu na to jakie one były. Zeszliśmy do piwnicy, a tam czekały na nas trzy osoby. Dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta. Brakowało jednej osoby, widać się spóźni. Piwnica była duża, bardzo dobrze oświetlona przez lampy naftowe i świecie. Wszędzie leżały mapy, księgi, plany i jakieś chemikaria w butelkach. Na środku pokoju znajdował się duży stół, a wokół niego parę krzeseł. Na jednym z nich siedziała wykwintna kobieta, była najmłodsza wśród swoich towarzyszów. Miała ciemne, brązowe włosy, które były spięte w wysokiego koka. To światło dodało jej sporo lat, a jej twarz w kształcie serca przybrała ciężką maskę. Mężczyźni byli wysocy i postawni. Młodszy z nich miał czarne włosy i szare oczy. Na jego twarzy widniała blizna, która przecinała jego oko, a ona sama była o ostrych rysach. Straszy mężczyzna miał całe włosy siwe, a twarz łagodną. Wydawał się spokojnym i opanowanym człowiekiem. Właśnie to on odezwał się jako pierwszy. -Witam panów. Jestem … - zaczął pierwszy mężczyzna -Żadnych nazwisk, tak będzie bezpieczniej dla państwa jak i nas. – powiedziałem przerywając mu -Ma pan rację. Ja jestem Fredric, a mój przedmówca to sir William. Ta dama to lady Katlyn. – powiedział Fredric -Thomasa już zapewne znacie, więc jego przedstawiać nie trzeba. Mój przyjaciel ma na imię Eret. -A pan? -Swojego imienia nie zdradzę, ponieważ przez nie przestaniecie mnie traktować poważnie. W tej kwestii wierzcie mi na słowo. -W takim razie jak mamy się do pana zwracać? -Zwyczajnie. Mówcie do mnie H. Tyle wystarczy, a teraz przejdźmy do tego, po co się tu spotkaliśmy. 'Rozdział 17: Rodzinka część 1' Lord James Mallor: Mówi się, że Bóg kocha swoje dzieci. Coś się z tym nie zgodzę. Gdyby tak było żyłbym sobie spokojnie w tym domu, bez jakichkolwiek wizyt mojej rodziny. Ciągle mnie nawołuje ma matka. Nie chcę o niej mówić źle, jednak … jest ona okropna, arogancka i wścibska. Na moje nieszczęście wrodził się w nią mój młodszy brat - Wilson, poza tym jest on kobieciarzem. Niszczy on nasze nazwisko swoimi ciągłymi romansami. Jedynym światłem żyjącym w mojej rodzinie jest moja siostra – Jane. Gdybym tylko mógł ją zatrzymać przy sobie matka nie miała by już na nią wpływu. Ona niszczy jej dobro, chcąc, aby była taka jak ona. Jest ona bardzo ambitna, chce się rozwijać, w przeciwieństwie do naszego brata. Ja i Jane byliśmy jak nasz ojciec, jeśli się go nie poznało, nie można było tego zrozumieć. Został pokarany taką kobietą jak nasza matka, nie dziwię się, że wpędziła go do grobu. Chciała, chce i nadal ma na celu, abym ożenił się z jedną z córek jej koleżanki. Zapewne z nią przyjechała. Jest ona taka jak moja matka, za to jej nie cierpię, a nazywa się Diana Anastazja Preston. Piękna jest, ale to tyle tylko z niej dobrego. Moja matka nadal mnie nawołuje, muszę zejść. Szkoda mi będzie po dzisiaj Anaid i Ingrid, dostaną prawdziwą szkołę opanowania się, aby nie powiedzieć lub też zrobić czegoś złego, bądź nieodpowiedniego. Myśląc nad tym wszystkim schodziłem ze schodów. Już na tą chwilę mogę stwierdzić, że Anaid została zaatakowana jako pierwsza. Wieszała ona płaszcze i parasole na wieszakach w holu, starając się, aby żadnego nie upuścić. -Ile osób? – zadałem pytanie zapinając koszulę do końca i podciągając krawat -Ile czego? – spytała się mnie Anaid, która wieszała ostatni płaszcz -Ile osób przyjechało? -Cztery. – powiedziała Kiedy ona wieszała płaszcz, ja zakładałem marynarkę, która wisiała na jednym z wieszaków i poprawiałem włosy przed lustrem. Anaid powstrzymywała się od śmiechu, na co ja odpowiedziałem: -Bez komentarza. Zostawiłem ją samą, poczym wszedłem do salonu. Miał on czerwone ściany i ciemną, drewnianą podłogę. Na jej środku stały dwie spore kanapy, mały stolik oraz fotel. W pozostałej części pokoju znajdowały się rośliny, obrazy, książki, ozdoby oraz inne meble, których praktycznie się nie używało, a były po to, aby stały i mówiły o wysokim poziomie społecznym właściciela. -No nareszcie. Ile można na ciebie czekać James? – powiedziała moja matka wstając z fotela -Byłem zajęty. Też miło Cię widzieć. Nie mogłaś mnie uprzedzić o swojej wizycie? – powiedziałem podchodząc do niej i całując ją w dłoń na powitanie -Niezapowiedziane wizyty są najlepsze. -Zależy dla kogo. -James! Nie bądź nieuprzejmy! -Wybacz matko, lecz jestem w szoku. – powiedziałem odchodząc od niej, a zmierzając ku mojej drogiej siostrze – Jane. -Witaj James. Ciszę się, że Cię widzę. – powiedziała, poczym uścisnęła mnie -Ja bardziej. Rozmawiałem z lady Weather, powiedziała, że z wielką chęcią przyjmie Cię na swoją praktykantkę na wydziale chemicznym. -Na prawdę? -Tak. -Dziękuję! – krzyknęła, poczym mnie ponownie uścisnęła -Tylko pamiętaj, aby dać z siebie wszystko. Jest bardzo wymagająca, ale za to najlepsza i może bardzo dużo Cię nauczyć. -Będę z pewnością pamiętać. – odeszłam od niej, aby szybko i bez bólu przywitać jednego z najmniej proszonych gości -Panno Preston. Witam. -Diana wystarczy Jamesie. – mówiąc to mrugała oczami i uśmiechała się, jednak to nie zmieni jej charakteru, minąłem ją i przeszedłem do Wilsona -Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie zmalowałeś ostatnio. -Bądź o to spokojny. -Uwierz mi, że chcę. -Jak zawsze milusi na powitanie. -Tak samo jak ty. Mimo wszystko dobrze Cię widzieć. -Ciebie też. 'Rozdział 18: Rodzinka część 2' Nie mam pojecia jak wyszedł mi ten rozdział, postaram się go w najbliższym czasie poprawić Lord James Mallor: Wszyscy siedzieliśmy w salonie. Piliśmy w herbatę, którą podały Ingrid i Anaid. Przez te parę chwil siedzieliśmy w ciszy, która zapewne były tylko zapowiedzią burzy. Moja matka i Diana spoglądały na siebie znacząco. Coś było na rzeczy. Wilson za to śledził wzrokiem dwie młode dziewczyny, które nie zwracały na niego zupełnie uwagi, ponieważ były zajęte innymi sprawami w domu. Jane za to poszła do mojego pokoju, aby zobaczyć nowe książki, które dostałem w prezencie od znajomego bibliotekarza, który musiał zamknąć swoje miejsce pracy. -James. Czy poznałeś w swoim czasie kogoś interesującego? – spytała się mnie matka -Zależy w jakim sensie. Codziennie poznaję interesujących ludzi. -A czy ktoś się szczególnie tam wyróżnił? -Wczoraj na przykład poznałem młodą kobietę, która sprzedawała kwiaty na ulicy, były one piękne. Wszystko co zarobiła oddawała na szpital. Niby wielkie te zarobki nie były, ale sam czym jest godny uznania w tych trudnych czasach dla zwykłych ludzi. Albo jeszcze wczoraj również poznałem kogoś młodego. Był to chłopak, który pracuje na stanowisku stażysty w prosektorium. Tak uwielbiał naukę o anatomii człowieka, że nigdy się podobno nie skrzywił przy zwłokach oraz ich rozkrajaniu. A za to we wtorek … -James. A z kobiet godnych twojej uwagi? – spytała się mnie matka przerywając mi -Powiedziałem Ci przecież matko o tej kobiecie co sprzedawała kwiaty … -Mam na myśli potencjalne kandydatki na twoją żonę. Zaśmiałem się na to do siebie. Czułem na sobie zainteresowany wzrok Wilsona, zły Diany i ciekawski mojej matki. -Jest jedna. -Powiesz coś o niej? – spytała się wyraźnie rozdrażniona Diana – Czy może jest to duch? Mówiąc to widać próbowała być śmieszna, jednak nie wyszło jej to. Była zła z tego powodu. Złość się z niej wylewała, tak bardzo, że miałem wrażenie jakby jej odsłonięte uszy stawały się czerwone i zaraz miały z nich buchnąć para jak z wrzącej się wody. Do pomieszczenia weszła Anaid w celu pozbierania brudnych filiżanek po herbacie oraz dzbanka. Wilson zaczął ją bacznie obserwować i lustrować wzrokiem. -Jest jak najbardziej ludzka i żywa. Radzę Ci Diano zakryć uszy, ponieważ zrobiły się one tak czerwone, że w każdej chwili mogą jeszcze wybuchnąć, a wątpię, aby łatwo było by po nich wyczyścić tą kanapę, na której zresztą siedzisz oraz miejsce wokół ciebie. – uśmiechnąłem się na koniec Było widać wyraźnie po Anaid i Wilsonie, że powstrzymują się przed śmiechem. -Ach tak? Doprawdy? Jesteś taki zabawny! Przecież na takiego starca jak ty nie można na nic więcej liczyć. Przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu miałeś pełno siwych włosów. Co z nimi zrobiłeś? Używasz jakiś substancji na ich zabarwienie? -Siwieje się przez ciebie cholero. A nie przepraszam, cholerę można leczyć, a ciebie nic. Tobie nic już nie pomoże. -A więc przyznajesz mi prawdę? No kto by pomyślał! Wielki lord farbuje sobie włosy. Tak wcześnie przeżywasz swój kryzys wiekowy? -Lepiej przeżywać kryzys wiekowy, niż być taką ladacznicą jak ty. Skąd wiem? Wszyscy wiedzą, a twój ojciec wstydzi się nawet pokazać na obradach przez ciebie, bo wstyd mu jest za taką córkę. -Lepiej być z kimś niż sama, tak jak ty. Nigdy z nikim nie jesteś. A nie, przepraszam. Raz była jakaś dziewczyna. Z tego co kojarzę to była hiszpanka, chyba miała na imię Maria. Co się z nią stało? Uciekła gdy się jej oświadczyłeś. Widać żadna kobieta ciebie nie chce. -Tak samo jak ciebie nie chce żaden mężczyzna. Zabawią się z tobą, a potem zostawią i wracają do swoich prawdziwych miłości. Przez ten czas co byliśmy razem spałaś z trzema innymi. -Jestem rozchwytywana, co w tym dziwnego? A ty nie umiałeś nawet tego docenić! I proszę jesteś sam jak palec. Nadal bez żony, ani jakiejkolwiek kobiety. -Tak samo jak ty. Powiem Ci jedno Diano. Dobrze, że powiedziałem „nie” i nie ożeniłem się z tobą. Pewnie po roku skończyłbym jak mój ojciec, w grobie. -James! Uspokój się natychmiast! – powiedziała wstając moja matka, wściekła – Przynosisz nam wstyd! -Ja przynoszę wstyd? Ja? Ja ratuję naszą rodzinę przed nim. Matka, która za nic ma innych ludzi i postępuje przy tym gorzej niż nie jeden człowiek z marginesu. Brat, który nie przepuści żadnej kobiecie, chyba, że jest ona z naszej rodziny, a na dodatek rzucający studia, które ukończyłby bez problemu, gdyby chociaż raz, raz wstawił się na uczelnię w czasie egzaminów, nie wspominając już o wykładach. Więc czy ja przynoszę wstyd? Ja robię wszystko, aby go uniknąć. A ojca wpędziłaś do grobu. Każdy Ci to powie! Powinni go właściwie ogłosić świętym za to, że dał radę wytrzymać z tobą trzydzieści lat! – powiedziałem do matki, wściekły za to co powiedziała, za te wszystkie lata – A tobie Diana powiem ostatnią rzecz. Lepiej być do końca życia kawalerem niż starą panną. – powiedziałem do Diany, oszołomionej moim zachowaniem -Wilson, Diana, wychodzimy! Nie pozwolę, aby pod tym dachem szerzyło się więcej oszczerstw. Jane! Jane! Zejdź tutaj! – matka wstała wściekła i udała się do wyjścia, Jane oszołomiona zeszła na dół, nie wiedziała co się tutaj wydarzyło – Jane wychodzimy. -Dlaczego matko? – spytała się Jane -Nie. Jane zostaje ze mną. Nie pozwolę, aby ostatnia dobra rzecz z naszej rodziny została przez ciebie zniszczona! – powiedziałem, poczym zwróciłem się do Jane – Chcesz ze mną zamieszkać? -Przecież wiesz, że tak. – przytuliła mnie -Jane ty … -Jeśli odezwiesz się chodźmy jeszcze słowo pożałujesz tego matko. Dobrze Ci radzę, abyś wyszła i już nigdy więcej tutaj nie przychodziła. Jeśli wydarzy się coś ważnego poinformuję Cię o tym tylko i wyłącznie listownie. A teraz żegnam. Wściekła wyszła z domu, a za nią Diana. Mój brat natomiast uśmiechnięty powoli zakładał płaszcz i podchodził do nas. -Jestem pod wrażeniem bracie. Pierwszy raz powiedziałeś to co myślisz. Jestem z ciebie dumny. A dla jasności, żeby niebyło niedopowiedzeń … wróciłem tydzień temu na studnia, zerwałem z tym jak ty to ująłeś „ nie przepuszczaniem żadnej kobiecie”. Chociaż nie powiem, nadal mnie one niesamowicie fascynują i pociągają. Życzę Ci powodzenia, a ja się zajmę naszą nieszczęsną matką. Ktoś w końcu musi, czyż nie? -Dziękuję. Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? -Chciałem, abyś ty w końcu powiedział to co powinieneś. Pamiętaj, że jakim bym dla ciebie nie był przy matce to i tak jestem po twojej stronie. Trzymaj się bracie. – powiedziawszy to poklepał mnie po ramieniu, a przez ramię rzucił – Pa Jane! P o tym wszystkim byłem zmęczony. Wyszedłem z domu na podwórko i patrzyłem w niebo. Miałem zamiar czekać na deszcz, aby zmył on ze mnie cały ten dzień. Dzisiaj niczego już bym nie mógł zrobić, ponieważ do tego trzeba myśleć racjonalnie. To nie ten dzień na to. Zapraszam serdecznie na tego bloga: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:5:30.PGS/Brutalny. ''Ludzie moja teza! Komentarz=Motywacja=Next!'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania